


W is for Wedding

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: The butterflies reeking havoc inside Dean’s belly triple their efforts when he sees Cas walking down the aisle towards him. Dean’s face breaks out into a giant smile that matches Castiel’s. They only have eyes for each other. With Cas on one side of him and his brother on the other, Dean feels at peace. Everything is perfect.





	W is for Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Dmsilvisart for the prompt!! I hope you enjoy :)

Dean shifts from foot to foot. He bites his bottom lip and resists the urge to run his fingers through his hair, knowing the people who styled it would smack him if he ruins their hard work. He clenches his fists before wiping them on his pants again. Dean looks over at Sam who gives him a reassuring smile. 

The butterflies reeking havoc inside Dean’s belly triple their efforts when he sees Cas walking down the aisle towards him. Dean’s face breaks out into a giant smile that matches Castiel’s. They only have eyes for each other. With Cas on one side of him and his brother on the other, Dean feels at peace. Everything is perfect.

“I love you,” Dean whispers to Cas and is rewarded with a beautiful blush to Castiel’s cheeks.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas whispers back.

Dean’s brought back to the present as the music swells and changes, prompting everyone in the church to rise. He watches as his future sister in law begins making her way down the aisle towards Sam. Eilleen is breathtaking in her white gown and when Dean looks over, he sees his brother’s eyes shiney with unshed tears. Dean’s heart fills with love for his family. He’s so happy he forgets about his previous nerves.

~~~

The nerves are back with a vengeance. Dean fidgets as he stands at the bar in the reception hall. The ceremony went off without a hitch, giving Dean the most badass sister in law and he couldn’t be happier. But now that Sammy’s time in the spotlight is over, Dean’s time is just about to start.

“Nervous?” Sam asks as he settles with his back leaning against the bar.

“A bit,” Dean says as he mirrors his brother’s stance. He looks at the dancefloor and smiles when he sees Cas dancing with his niece Claire. 

Sam huffs. “I already said you could steal my big day. Don’t back out now.”

“Such a bridezilla, Sammy.”

“Don’t call me Sammy, jerk,” Sam says before walking towards Eileen.

“Bitch,” Dean breathes under his breath. 

Dean steals his nerves and makes his way onto the stage. He picks up his guitar and adjusts the mic. He fiddles the strap of his guitar around his shoulder and wipes his sweaty hands on his pants before speaking.

“Hey everyone. In case you don’t know, my name’s Dean and I’m the best man. Sam and Eileen have graciously allowed me to upstage their reception in order to play a little song. This one goes out to you guys. I’m so happy for you both and I know you will have many years together, filled with joy and happiness. I love you both. In addition, this song goes out to someone very dear to me. Castiel, this one’s for you sweetheart.”

Dean begins to strum his guitar. The more he focuses on the song, the more his nerves vanish. 

“I’ve been a walking heartache. I’ve made a mess of me. The person that I’ve been lately, ain’t who I wanna be. But you stay here right beside me, and watch as the storm blows through. And I need you!”

Dean watches as Sam walks up to Cas, who has completely stopped dancing to stare, awestruck at Dean. Sam whispers something into his ear and then gestures towards the chair sitting on stage. Castiel follows Sam’s orders and slowly makes his way up onto the stage and sits down on the chair. Dean turns his body so that he can look into his favorite pair of blue eyes as he sings with as much emotion as he can. 

“There’s more here than what we’re seeing. A divine conspiracy. That you, an angel lovely, could somehow fall for me. You’ll always be love’s great martyr and I’ll be the flattered fool. And I need you!”

By this point in the song, Cas has tears in his eyes as he watches Dean. Dean’s heart is tapping rapidly against his chest the closer he gets the end of the song. Once finished with the second chorus, Cas stands up and walks until he’s standing right in front of Dean and this time, it’s Dean’s eyes that are getting glassy. He sings the bridge and hopes Castiel knows how much each of these words he truly means.

“On my own I’m only half of what I could be, I can’t do without you. We are stitched together and what love has tethered I pray we never undo.”

As Dean sings the final chorus he stops strumming his guitar. He slowly raises the strap over his head and sets the instrument down. Then, he gets down on one knee before the man he loves.

“God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. And for when I think I’ve lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it’s true. God gave me you.”

Just as Dean is singing out the last words he pulls the ring out of his pocket and presents it to Cas. 

Cas’s hands are over his mouth and tears freely fall. Everything is silent as everyone collectively holds their breath and waits for Cas’s answer. 

Suddenly, Cas is on his knees, throwing his arms around Dean. They both hold each other tightly. “Yes! Of course!”

Dean sighs in relief and his face breaks out into a giant smile. “I love you so much, Cas.”

Cas pulls back and kisses Dean’s face all over murmuring ‘I love you’ over and over again, branding his love into Dean’s skin. 

Dean slides the ring onto Castiel’s finger and the room erupts into applause and cheers. They both wipe their faces clean of their happy tears.

“How did you get Sam to go for this? He’s been such a bridezilla.”

Dean smirks and says, “I asked Eileen.”


End file.
